The Wager
by how2101
Summary: Four friends decide to make a bet about Jarachi's existence. The consequences, however, will be far more than what they expect. Rated teen just to be safe


**Author's note:**

ok...testing...testing...123...anybody there? this is my first story and i have no idea how things work around here... I may make a few mistakes since, like I said, this is my first story... another thing i want to point out is that I have pratically zero knowledge about the pokemon world, and I'll probably do things like make up cities or certain areas, get city locations wrong, get city descriptions wrong, and pratically disort the details so much it'll pratically be a country of its own with a few pokemon references and so on. I hope you enjoy and please write a review! :D

Cody's P.O.V (point of view)

We were cool. Achieving coolness was a near- impossible feat when you go to P.P. Butthurst high school (FYI, The P.P. stands for Patrick Peddington), especially at any contact with other schools, but we had become cool to the point where when we went to meets at other schools, we were actually respected by the other students! The four of us were Me, Courtney, Cole, and Rodney. (Just between you and me, one of the reasons the four of us were together were because our names, except Rodney's, all start with "C", but don't tell anyone that, because it sounds extremely lame)

Courtney was the only girl in our group, and the one who basically decided all of the fashion trends in the school for girls. The newest teen in our little group, the rest of us decided to let her in because she definitely fit the bill. Tall, blond, and quite beautiful, she made it onto the cheerleading squad her first year here and made captain the second. She's really into eeveeolutions and has a espeon, vaporeon and an eevee. Of course, if Courtney's really into something, the female population of Butthurst high follows, and these days I haven't seen a girl student without an eevee or eeveeloution on her shoulder or following her around.

Cole was more of the silent, brooding type. He did have those handsome muscles and when needed be, he could talk up a storm, but usually he didn't talk to anybody other than us. He had black hair, was on the football team, and seemingly the girls all love his broodingness and pursue him like he's gold or something, leaving me slack-jawed with envy and wondering why the ladies weren't chasing after me with that much vigor. (I mean, I'm handsome, right? I'm cool, right? Why? WHHHYYYY?!) His dad works at some boring company or something. I can't remember. Cole has two dark-typeokemon,

Then there's me. Funny, Strong, and always trying to woo the ladies, I'm clearly a better option for the prom than Cole is, despite the fact he got like 10x more requests last year. (again, WHY?!) I'm average height, have blond hair, and really want to grow a mustache, even though nothing's happened yet. I mainly run the male side of the cool spectrum, most of the guys despreately attempt to imitate me and get me to invite them to our parties. My mom breeds shiny pokemon for a living and my dad is a pokemon researcher, and both are usually never home, which i don't know if that is a relief or a burden. I have a shiny eevee my mom gave me on our birthday, Max. He's super perky and really gets along with courtney's pokemon and begs for playdates with them. Usually he wins because I can't resist that adorable little pouting face ( if only I had that face)

Rodney is the odd one out in our group. He's your typical nerd, into things like studying ( the only part of studying I like is the "stud") and those geeky video games. He also looks the part of a typical nerd, with a button-down shirt and glasses, although he prefers a tie to a bow tie. "But how does this not contradict the laws of cooldom, causing the world to collapse under the blast of the resulting uncoolness rays," you ask? Well, I'll answer in one word:

Money.

Rodney's parents were rich. Of course, we had money, but if we were rich, Rich would be an understatement for Rodney. His dad had some geeky job at a computer company. An extremely successful, multi-billion dollar company. Rodney's dad had a collection of Superyachts that rivaled the Kalos region's navy, A supercar collection that made his yacht collection look like toy boats, and gigantic mansions in all 6 of the pokemon regions. He was a little bit like a sponsor, paying-and hosting-our parties and other meets. His parents bought him a house just for partying that was bigger than the houses we lived in! Rodney himself had made a few apps that had brought in several more million dollars and employed multiple people, including Courtney's parents. He also had a seemingly slightly concerning obsession with pokemon. We never went anywhere when we tried to talk any sense into him, because any conversation we had went like this:

Me, Cole, and Courtney: Hey Rodney, don't you think you have a slightly concerning obsession with pokemon?

Rodney: Hmm, maybe. Perhaps we could discuss more about this OR we can go on one of my dad's yachts and party till dawn! Which one?

Me, Cole, and Courtney: OOOHH! That sounds like fun!


End file.
